


Have A Fever

by makki691827



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Illnesses, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki691827/pseuds/makki691827
Summary: Newt生病了。Theseus知道后有些生气，但他最终还是原谅了弟弟。





	Have A Fever

Have A Fever

 

当Newt从一个羞于启齿的迷蒙梦境里挣扎着醒来时，天色已经是傍晚了。梦里还未消散的情欲像一把火在身体里烧，他脑袋昏昏沉沉，只觉得口干舌燥。水。他想着，一边摸索着去够床头的玻璃杯一边试图推开压在身上像山一样沉重的被子。这时他感到违和，自己熟悉得不能再熟悉的单层鸭绒被此刻竟然变得惊人的厚重，Newt转动生锈的大脑，努力回忆自己是否在睡前翻出来一条被子加在身上。

他的指尖没能够到床头柜边上的水杯，反而是被握入一只干燥温暖的手掌之中。

Theseus紧锁眉头，用力握着Newt的手，他缓缓摩擦着Newt冰冷的指尖，又将自己的大拇指按入他散发着异常热度的掌心。这位衣装革履的傲罗先生坐在他的床边，就差把愤怒和担忧写在脸上了。

Newt在两层厚被子里翻了个身，腰腹的肌肉酸痛让他轻声呻吟了一声。Theseus连忙松开他的手，将杯子递到Newt嘴边，动作轻柔地像在照顾一个小婴儿。

“你是不是觉得自己的本领大到可以像炼金术士一样，百病不侵不吃不喝还能活到500岁？”

然而他嘴里讲出来的话就不似手上动作那么温柔了。Theseus说完便抿紧嘴唇，他原本就严厉的嘴巴线条显得更加冷酷无情。Newt没有起身，侧躺着被喂水导致他漏了一点儿在枕头上，他急忙吞咽着口中缓缓送入的温热甘泉，咽了一大口进嗓子里，他用眼神示意Theseus暂且停下动作，后者会意地挪开杯子，用得空的那只手蹭了蹭Newt湿润的嘴角。

“Theseus，”Newt觉得自己的声音沙哑得像是刚绕着魁地奇球场徒步跑了一圈，他讨好地冲哥哥展开一个笑容，“谢谢你帮我加被子。”

他的哥哥仍旧不言语，但眉间的沟壑却没最初时那么深了，Theseus握紧Newt冰凉的手，深深叹了口气。

Newt意识到这是说教开始的信号，Theseus从小就这样，当他过了最开始的生气上头后便会展开极其冗长令人烦躁的训话。或许这是作为一个合格的傲罗长官的必备技能，Newt想，但他不是Theseus的下属，他得想一个有效方式来遏制住接下来即将出现的，宛若课后被留堂般的局面。

Newt不知道的是Theseus在工作中几乎从不讲一句多余的话，这些他讨厌的说教永远都只属于他一人独享。

于是他强撑着酸软的胳膊支起上身，拉过Theseus打得完美的领带，在哥哥唇角印下一个滚烫的吻。

“Theseus，”他带着少见的撒娇语气紧贴着哥哥的脸，“我生病了。”

他哥哥的嘴唇比自己的温度要低，柔软又冰凉，这样的触感仿佛在描述一条蛇，Newt忍不住吃吃地笑了起来，他歪着头呼吸Theseus身上的古龙水味道，他曾暗自形容那是任何一个年过半百的魔法部小职员身上都会有的气味。Newt知道那是他在对自己说谎，在他尚不能坦诚直面自己对兄长的心意时，他把关于Theseus的一切都等同于那个古老权力部门里随处可见的冰冷坚硬的办公桌。

但实际上Theseus并非如此。此刻他伏在Theseus肩头，企图通过对方的脸颊来降低自身由于病痛产生的高温，Newt像个第一次喝酒青少年一样贴着哥哥蹭来蹭去，他感受到Theseus强壮有力的手臂环住自己的后背，甚至还把滑落的被子往他肩上带了带。

一股没由来的不满涌上心头，Newt想，也许他需要缓解的不仅只有发烧带来的高热而已。

 

他们顺理成章地滚成一团。

Theseus心里其实有三分不情愿，毕竟他的弟弟发烧到连抬起胳膊都要使出浑身力气，他不至于在Newt这种情况下还要趁人之危，他们有充足的时间来占有彼此的人生，不在乎生病的这一小会儿。可是Newt的主动却是一直以来屈指可数的事，或许在日后无数的年岁里他在性事上会变得坦率，但直至现在为止，小Scamander的表现可从来不能称得上是热情。

这并不代表着Newt对于和Theseus上床是冷感的，被原始欲望支配着的恋人们的字典里从来没有冷感这个词存在。就好比现在，Newt执着地要求Theseus快点进入他的身体，即使他还没有得到充分的润滑。

他确实有些迫不及待，Newt把自己整个人都贴在Theseus身上，病中的高温让他对兄长微凉的体温充满了奇妙的渴望，Theseus的衬衫早就被自己扯得皱皱巴巴，领口大敞着，下摆也从解开一半的皮带里被抽出来。Theseus此刻是少见的衣衫不整，他总是把西服和大衣穿得整整齐齐，衬衫领口锋利得像刀刃一样。Newt对他这幅正经模样带着些许不屑，就像Theseus把魔法部叫做“一个大家庭”一样，标准的公务员做派。满世界乱跑的神奇动物学家显然会痛恨坐办公室的公务员，这难道不是世间公理吗？

他半恼地褪去Theseus的衬衫，露出他哥哥精壮的胸膛，随即双手也不安分地开始在上面攻城略地。不得不承认Theseus身材是真的好，Newt在心底嘀嘀咕咕，一个坐办公室的傲罗凭什么要比自己这个满世界跑的动物学家更性感，他攀附着兄长的脖子，在他喉结上不轻不重咬了一口。

Theseus像是被他的举动刺激到了，一把将Newt掀翻在床上。他讲了一句脏话，但只是比了个口型，并没有出声，Scamander家的绅士从不讲脏话。Newt被他逗笑了，这是一个他们儿时的玩笑，还没去霍格沃茨前Theseus会带着他打魁地奇，他总是笨手笨脚丢了球，这时Theseus就会说那句从麻瓜那里学来的脏话，Newt总是会被那奇怪的发音逗得哈哈大笑，甚至好几次险些从扫帚上摔下去。

“Newt，”Theseus俯下身跟他鼻尖碰鼻尖，“你烧糊涂了。”语气里满是暧昧的暗示。

他本来想说的是现在你需要休息，不如我给你熬点儿热粥然后你抱着被子结结实实睡一觉，谁知话一出口却变了味道。Theseus注视着身下的弟弟，Newt脸上的雀斑甚至都被发烧带来的潮红掩藏起来，他原本蜜粽色的头发看上去更暖也更软了，平时就盛着水的眼睛此刻更是一片朦胧。

“你是要哭了吗，Artemis？”他低头含住Newt的唇瓣，跟预想中的一样高温，Newt的嘴唇有些干裂，Theseus在他下唇上舔了舔，“你不是很想做吗，我的Artemis？”

Newt却意外地别过头去想要躲开这个温柔的吻，他侧着脸不去看Theseus的眼睛，腿却老老实实顺势环到哥哥腰间，明知自己言行不一嘴上却还是不肯服软，“一切全凭你来决定，实际上我根本无所谓。”Newt假装不经意的口吻，但很快又紧跟了一句，“可是你看，我生病了，Theseus，我都生病了。”

他的兄长从善如流接受弟弟难得的撒娇，将怀抱收得更紧。Theseus想，还是将那三分不情愿丢到天涯海角去吧。

 

他像一块融化得恰到好处的蜂蜜牛奶糖。Theseus毫不客气地挺进Newt的身体里想。高温的内壁像是能融化自己硬得跟烙铁一样的下身，发热使Newt浑身绵软动弹不得，入手的肌肤滚烫到难耐的程度。Theseus在Newt体内停滞，感受他肠道不甘寂寞的挤压。

“Newt……Artemis……”他胡言乱语地叫着弟弟的名字，激动地像是个十七岁的青少年，在他脖子上印下一串接一串的吮吻。Newt带着沙哑的哭腔回应他的吻，下身配合地向上挺动。

他觉得自己今天脑子不大对劲，Newt被Theseus激烈的抽插搞得口齿不清，他含含糊糊喊着Theseus慢点儿，一面又包容地张开双臂接受他的进入。一定是因为生病，发烧，诸如此类的，Newt眼含泪水，决心下次一定不会再独自一人给马形水怪喂食，人类在湖底待太久果然还是会着凉的。

巫师也会被普通感冒病毒感染吗，Newt漫无边际地想，他的大脑被哥哥的抽插搞得一团浆糊，构建一个简单的问题框架都要花上比平时多几倍的时间。巫师大概也是会生病的，不然就不会有医师这个职业了，不过通常我们会直接用魔药和草药，快速痊愈咒语之类的。胶囊？药片？听起来像是劣质糖果一样的东西可不适合用来给病人治愈身体。严重的情况下会被送到圣芒戈，Newt大声喘息着揪着Theseus后脑勺短短的头发，觉得自己像是一个被人鱼袭击了的可怜的落水的倒霉蛋。自己会不会被送到圣芒戈去呢，Theseus低头啃着Newt的耳朵，他毛绒绒的头发蹭着弟弟的侧脸，Newt把一只手搭在哥哥肩膀上，圣芒戈一定不会接受跟人做爱做到神志不清的病人。

这个有些离奇的淫荡想法游荡在他的脑海里，但并未得以继续发展下去。Theseus加快了进攻的速度。弟弟病中的身体比平日里更加热情主动，Newt的四肢酸软无力地攀附着Theseus的身体，仿佛失去他的支撑就要坠入不知名的深渊。Theseus抬高Newt的一条腿，不知是由于情欲还是病症，他的弟弟连大腿根都开始泛红。苍白的皮肤上一片难以形容其形状的红晕，看上去像是被一双手用力揉捏过留下的凄惨的痕迹。Theseus觉得自己硬得难受，他将弟弟的腿掰得更开，对方挺翘的阴茎毫不留情地暴露在空气里，随着他的进入一颤一颤地前后晃动着，时不时吐露些滴滴哒哒的黏液落在Newt凹陷的小腹上。

眼前的画面淫靡地有些过分，Theseus微微俯下身去想把Newt诱人的下半身从脑海中抹去，可他弟弟哭得惨兮兮的脸反倒更加让他难以控制挺进的动作。Newt的眼泪被晃得满脸都是，把本来就汗湿的头发打得更湿。他看上去像是一个被教授留堂练习生难魔咒的二年级学生，眼睛里全是委屈和不安。

但Theseus清楚的是这些情绪不可能出现在Newt身上，实际上无论是在床上还是其他什么时候，Newt一直都是一个自由自在无所顾忌的不安分角色。他对Theseus所有的畏惧心理全都在17岁全用完了，剩下来的顶多是为了避免让Theseus太过担忧或生气的怕麻烦心态。至于委屈，也许或多或少还有一些，通常是当他的动物又一次闯了祸而Theseus不得不去给他收拾烂摊子时出现这类情绪。

做爱时候Newt表现出的更多是假意讨好兄长的卖乖姿态，Theseus从来不说，但他一直都喜欢Newt装作受苦的样子。他的弟弟在床上是一只永远都喂不饱的猫，没什么办法能让他彻底安分下来，除了把他操到高潮得说不出话来。

如果Newt知道Theseus心里想的是什么，他一定再也不会同意Theseus任何正当不正当的亲热的请求。若是他总是变现的欲求不满，那只有两种解释，一种是Theseus的幻觉，第二种是Theseus正在跟别的什么人做爱。

 

“Artemis，”Theseus带着笑意叫他的名字，“你今天真的不乖。”他蹭着Newt的脸颊，他的弟弟剃得干干净净的下巴的触感像是刚长出胎毛的某种小动物，Theseus张嘴咬了咬Newt的下颌，引来弟弟疑似不满的呻吟。

“你不该让自己生病的。”他低声道，像是自言自语，不去等Newt回答就试图去吻弟弟柔软干燥的嘴唇。

“不——嗯，不要Theseus，你等会儿……”Newt突然猛地别过头，对于被快感操控的他来说这个动作算是相当的灵活迅速。他避开Theseus的亲吻，留下潮红的热气腾腾的侧脸。

“不，接吻不行，Theseus。”Newt试图控制着声音中的颤抖，他看上去又赌气的嫌疑，“你，嗯，你说了，我不该让自己生病的……”

“当然，不然你还觉得不爱护身体的行为难道还要值得我表扬一番吗？”Theseus单手抚过Newt的面颊，稍稍施力让他转过脸来直视自己。Newt灰绿色的眼睛在昏黄的灯光下显得更加朦胧，像是沉入了深深的湖底。

“我是说，我不是这个意思，我，嗯……停一下——”下身的快感淹没了整个神经，Newt组织着语言，他生病了，他还是有这份自觉的。过分亲热不行，Newt仅剩的意识抵抗着情欲的侵蚀，他想推开Theseus，但双手又不受控制地将哥哥的肩膀搂得更紧。

“我是说，”他泪眼模糊着企图看清Theseus的眼睛，“不能接吻。”

Theseus了然点点头，用舌尖卷走弟弟挂在睫毛上的泪水，终于忍不住笑出来。

“我当然明白你的意思，Newt，亲爱的，我的Artemis，”Theseus不顾弟弟试图抿紧的嘴唇强行打开对方牙关，“我不会被传染的。”他热情地品尝对方的舌头，无视Newt不甘的呜咽加深了这个吻。

 

End.


End file.
